Naruto Vault ideas
by NotSoSlimSh4dy
Summary: Vault full of ideas for Naruto. Anyone can use these and since it isn't challenges I cant get in trouble.
1. Naruto-BL

Borderlands/naruto

Main character must be a male siren

Must have mastery over his powers (must either chose Borderlands 2 skill tree or a brand new one)

Must be transported to narutoverse via vault explosion

Sirens powers must become genetic so he creates a clan

Only one female relationship

Mustn't have an emotional background that will make everyone cry like a bitch

Isn't fazed about killing anyone

No guns allowed

Must be set before kushina uzumaki is born

Pairing must be a uzumaki, senju or uchiha


	2. Naruto-DA

NarutoxDragon age

Five years after the fourth great shinobi war and he leaves the leaf village (not nuke-nin just turns his headband in) Sasuke walks into some ruins and finds an Eluvian mirror and without knowing what it is and does he walks through it. When he comes out into the cross roads he follows an elf through another one and comes out into a forest.

Sasuke must have the eternal mangekyo sharingan

Sasuke can either come out during the first blight and get frozen in time after it inside a time spell in a keep (like that mission in the desert in inquisition) and gets found by scouts or during inquisition

His chakra can be changed into mana or keep it chakra

Not yaoi

Can't be a fucking pansy and afraid to kill people

He can either join the inquisition or be a mercenary

Helps fight the blight

No other Naruto characters allowed in this

Can use his hawk summons

He must have the kusangi

Uses jutsu only when needed to

Doesn't explain his life story to every fucking person he meets he's a fucking ninja/assassin/mercenary they don t tell people their life story only incompetent people do that


	3. Naruto-HP

HP/Naruto

Voldemort reborn into the naruto verse

Voldemort can be reborn as sasuke or someone else

He keeps his magic and parseltongue

He can be given a second chance by mother magic to repent for his sins/or something else

This can't completely follow cannon because there is a new person in it to affect the story

He can be evil or grey your choice

No yaoi


	4. Naruto-PJ

Naruto x percy Jackson

Set during the warring clan era

A Senju male must be the main character and must be oc

He must have the mokuton

He must be in his late 20's early 30's

Have masteries of his elemental affinities of water and earth and mokuton

Not yaoi

Pairing must be with a minor or major goddess that has a calling to nature

With pan slowing fading you can have pan give him his god essence to make him a god if you wish or just infuse his power with it giving him a major boost (must be one of those)

Can learn or have learnt sage mode

Wants peace but isn't a pansy when it comes to killing if necessary

Can give him kids with goddess if you want

The story has to start at the most 20 years before the cannon starts or 10 years

Must have an arsenal of jutsus including kage bunshin

Cannon must be altered due to there being an anomaly in the world so don't make the story the god damn same

No other characters from the naruto verse allowed

Must not tell every fucking person he meets his background like all those other fucking stories it pisses me off when they start blabbering about their background. Only a select few must know.


	5. Naruto-Percy J

NarutoxPercy Jackson

Naruto is immortal because when he sealed the shinju in him he absorbed it and he became the primordial god of creation, destruction and chakra

The ninja era was before the titans as well

He's eons old he lived through the titans and gods reign of the world

He majorly changes the story of percy jackcon

He's sarcastic/calculating/sadistic to his enemies/smart

He meets percy Jackson and gang during SoM (sea of monsters) on calypsos island

He's married to calypso (you can give him kids with her if you wish to

Not harem allowed

Has every jutsu scroll from every village as well as all the legendary blades of that time

No one knows who he really is except calypso


End file.
